


By Chance

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 103
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting him had been by chance. Falling for him hadn't been. But why did things have to end this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble style story for Shisui! Hope you all enjoy. My inspiration for this was gotten from Nocturnal Lane's Living With and Without Her/Living With and Without Uchiha Itachi on fanfiction.net.

It was a meeting by chance.

Her family had just moved into the village.

She had bumped into him by accident, quickly uttering an apology.

All he had done was smile at her and say it was okay.

But she spent the rest of the day thinking of that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother had sent her on an errand to get groceries.

She had been wandering around lost when he saw her.

He helped her find her way.

She learned that his name was Uchiha Shisui.

And introduced herself in return.

That cheerful grin made her blush.

 


	3. Chapter 3

She had bumped into him again.

Her apology was stammered as she flushed.

Embarrassment flooded her at bumping into him _again_.

He laughed and said they had to stop meeting like that.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He saw her practicing chakra control by trying to walk on water.

She kept falling in, growing more frustrated each time.

With a chuckle, he approached and offered to help her.

She flushed with embarrassment and shyly accepted.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He waited at the lake for her to arrive.

But she was late for their meeting.

When she did arrive, she apologized profusely.

Her mother had needed her help to finish unpacking.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Her chakra control was getting better.

It'd only been a couple of training sessions.

He was really impressed by it.

She smiled brightly when he told her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

She practiced until she collapsed from exhaustion.

He shook his head with a smile and told her to not work herself so hard.

He carried her home that night.

And she'd never felt so warm.

 


	8. Chapter 8

This time, she didn't see him.

He was out of the village on a mission.

So, she practiced her chakra control alone.

The times she fell in grew farther and farther apart.

All the while, the lonely feeling that crept inside of her was ignored.

 


	9. Chapter 9

He was returning from his mission when he saw her.

He called out with a wave and a smile, approaching her.

She returned the greeting and wondered what this feeling was.

It felt like butterflies in her stomach.

 


	10. Chapter 10

He found out that he had missed her sixteenth birthday.

So, he decided to surprise her at her house.

He found out that he had missed her sixteenth birthday.

So, he decided to surprise her at her house.

When she answered the door, he held out the small box to her.

She gently took the box from him and opened it.

A gasp left her lips when she saw the butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Immediately, she put it on, thanking him repeatedly for the wonderful present.

He told her it was the least he could do for missing her birthday.

She couldn't stop smiling.

When she answered the door, he held out the small box to her.

She gently took the box from him and opened it.

A gasp left her lips when she saw the butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

Immediately, she put it on, thanking him repeatedly for the wonderful present.

He told her it was the least he could do for missing her birthday.

She couldn't stop smiling.

 


	11. Chapter 11

She was the one waiting for him at the lake this time.

He was surprised when she immediately tried walking across the water.

She only fell in a couple of times.

She was improving rather quickly.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next time, she didn't fall into the water at all.

Not even once.

In reward, he offered to buy her dinner.

With a blush, she accepted.

 


	13. Chapter 13

She couldn't remember the last time she'd dressed up like this.

Her mother asked if she was going on a date.

She turned red and shook her head, rushing off to meet him.

The sight of her took his breath away.

 


	14. Chapter 14

He was out of the village on a mission with another Anbu.

It'd already been a week since she saw him last.

And in that time, she'd broken her arm.

She was in the hospital for a day.

But worry still ate at her insides for him.

What if something had happened to him?

 


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, he was home and saw her with her arm in a sling.

Concern poured from him as he frantically asked if she was okay.

With a smile, she reassured him that she was fine.

Relief flooded his face as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

A pained yelp left her as her arm was crushed against his chest.

He was the one apologizing this time.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since he'd found about her broken arm, he only left her side if he had to.

Time and time again, she reassured him that she was fine.

But he still insisted so that she didn't strain herself too much.

There was no talking him out of it.

Giving him a once over, he didn't appear to have any injuries.

Relief flooded her body as she asked how his mission had gone.

He grinned, briefly distracted from her broken arm, and proceeded to tell her how easy it had been.

She smiled, enjoying the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of his mission for the village.

 


	17. Chapter 17

She met his best friend and found out he was an Anbu as well.

It surprised her to find out he was an Anbu too, since he was so young.

At least five years younger than Shisui.

But he was one, and he was the same Anbu that Shisui left on his last mission with.

Itachi was polite and had fun giving Shisui a hard time sometimes.

It wasn't hard to see just how strong the bond between them was.

 


	18. Chapter 18

She ran into him and Itachi while out on errands.

He greeted her with a grin, waving.

She warmly smiled and returned his greeting.

The two spent the next few minutes chatting with each other.

Itachi merely watched them, a knowing look in his eyes.

 


	19. Chapter 19

He waited outside of the hospital for her.

She was getting her cast and sling removed.

He looked up when she walked out.

She lifted up her arm, waving it in the air.

In honor of her fully healed arm, he took her out to dinner.

She dressed up as nicely as she could.

He commented on how beautiful she looked.

Her heart fluttered at the words.

 


	20. Chapter 20

She hadn't been to the lake since finishing with her chakra control.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sitting at the edge.

He looked so deep in thought that she didn't want to bother him.

She was about to leave when he called out her name.

He asked her to stay and sit with him.

She did, and his hand found its way over hers.

 


	21. Chapter 21

She was out with her mother, and he was with Itachi when he saw her.

She waved as she passed by them, smiling.

He watched as she walked by, grinning and waving back.

When he looked back at Itachi, there was a knowing look in his friend's eyes.

“Tell her.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

He asked her to meet him at the lake.

What had been unofficially dubbed as their meeting place.

He confessed his feelings to her.

The words stunned her to silence.

Taking this as rejection, he hung his head, ready to leave.

Before he could, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

“Oh, Shisui...”

 


	23. Chapter 23

They lay in front of the lake, watching the stars.

Fingers laced together, her head on his shoulder.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy

It felt as if they were the only two that existed in that moment.

 


	24. Chapter 24

She ran into Itachi at the market.

Out loud, she wondered where Shisui was.

He hadn't been around at all that day, and she missed him.

He informed her that he was out on another Anbu mission.

A bit of disappointment hit her, because she wanted to see him, but his mission was important.

She and Itachi finished their shopping together, idly chatting.

And, slowly, they became better friends.


	25. Chapter 25

A small boy had run into her, nearly knocking her over.

But she managed to keep her balance as she looked at the boy.

He spouted out an apology, prompted from his older brother.

Looking at the older brother, she learned the older brother was Itachi.

 


	26. Chapter 26

She was waiting at the gates of Konoha for him when he arrived home.

His face immediately brightened when he saw her.

She welcomed him home with a kiss.

He wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

Her mouth curved into a smile, her arms clutching his shoulders.

She mumbled how she missed him against his lips.

Missed being with him, in his arms.

Just everything about him.

 


	27. Chapter 27

They spent that entire day together.

His arm wrapped around her the entire time.

And she stayed tucked against his side.

It reminded her of his warmth.

And just how much she had missed him.

 


	28. Chapter 28

And this time, he was home for her birthday.

This one was her seventeenth.

When he asked her what she wanted, she said time with him.

That was all she wanted, just to spend time with him.

And he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Having him home for her birthday this year made her so happy.

 


	29. Chapter 29

He and Itachi were sparring at the lake.

Not wanting to interrupt, she watched in awe.

She couldn't believe how talented he was.

How talented they both were.

He saw her and waved her over with a grin, proclaiming his victory.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but chuckled with amusement.

 


	30. Chapter 30

The next time he and Itachi sparred, she was invited to watch.

She cheered for both of them.

Each time she watched them, she was more amazed than the last time.

It was astonishing to her just how skilled the both of them were.

When it was over, she was quick to compliment them each in turn.

Then she proceeded to plead to watch each time.

He let out a chuckle, glancing at Itachi before agreeing.

This caused her to bounce with excitement.

 


	31. Chapter 31

She asked him to train her, so one day she could be as great as he was.

He brushed a lock of hair from her face and agreed.

A grin came to her face, and she pumped a fist in the air.

Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of training with him again.

The two of them spent the rest of the day training.

Then rewarded themselves by watching the stars together.

 


	32. Chapter 32

There was something was bothering him.

He didn't let it show on his face, but she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Concerned, she asked him what was wrong.

He just smiled at her and assured her that everything was okay.

She was about to ask him if he was sure when he silenced her with a kiss.

Her worries were forgotten as she melted into him.

 


	33. Chapter 33

She bumped into him while he was with Itachi.

He laughed and said she didn't have to tackle him for his attention.

She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him, not being able to help the smile that came to her face.

Itachi shook his head at them, but was smiling.

He'd never seen Shisui so happy.

 


	34. Chapter 34

He asked her to meet him at the lake.

When she got there, she was surprised to see him with a picnic basket.

She'd been expecting a training session, but this was a wonderful surprise.

He said it was a way to make up for some of the time they'd lost.

That night they had a candle lit picnic under the stars.

And she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

 


	35. Chapter 35

She was enjoying the training sessions with Shisui very much.

There'd only be a handful so far, but he kept commenting on how quickly she picked things up.

It meant a lot especially from him, since he was so skilled.

Her aim was rather good, and her chakra sensing had grown to above average.

And so far, those seemed to be her strengths.

 


	36. Chapter 36

He told her to close her eyes and hold out her hands.

When she opened her eyes, there was a stuffed butterfly in her hands.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him and thanked him profusely.

Butterflies were her favorite.

He grinned, hugging her tight against him.

A soft smile came to her face as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

Her eyes fell closed, enjoying his warmth.

 


	37. Chapter 37

They were having a training session.

But it was cut short when Itachi arrived.

He informed them that Shisui needed to come with him.

Disappointment was evident on her face, but she smiled and told him to go.

Shisui apologized and kissed her before leaving with Itachi.

She watched as they left, her shoulders slumping a little.

 


	38. Chapter 38

She was on her way home when she saw him.

Upon seeing her, he smiled and waved at her.

Something about his smile seemed strained, something bothered in his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, before asking if everything was okay.

He said it was, though his eyes said other wise.

But she didn't push him to tell her.

He would when he was ready.

Until then, she'd just make it known that she was there for him if he needed her.

 


	39. Chapter 39

She hadn't seen him in a few days.

So, she went by the Uchiha compound to check on him.

Instead she ran into Itachi, so she asked him where Shisui was.

He told her that he'd just been busy with his Anbu duties.

A bit saddened, she thanked him and returned home.

Her sadness didn't go unnoticed.

 


	40. Chapter 40

She ran into him at the tea shop.

Looking a bit guilty, he apologized for not seeing her.

She smiled and forgave him, taking his hand.

He accompanied her in finishing her errands.

As she walked with him, she realized just how much she'd missed him.

The thought caused her to tighten the hold she had on his hand.

 


	41. Chapter 41

It was her eighteenth birthday, and she hadn't seen him yet.

But when she did see him, he beamed at her and told her happy birthday.

In his outstretched hands was a box.

She smiled as she took the box and thanked him with a kiss.

Inside the box was a beautiful butterfly hair clip to match her pendant.

That got him another kiss as she put the clip in her hair.

_I'm so lucky._

 


	42. Chapter 42

He cupped her face as he told her he loved her for the first time.

Her face flushed as she stuttered the words back.

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him.

With a grin, he kissed her and pulled her close.

The kiss was returned as she curled her fingers into his shirt. 


	43. Chapter 43

A soft gasp left her as he slid a silver ring onto her left ring finger.

There was a small butterfly on the band.

He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning a little as he told her its meaning.

It was a marriage proposal, since he was positive he wanted to be with her forever.

Happy tears welled up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck.

She pulled him down to her, kissing him gently before nestling her head against his shoulder.

 


	44. Chapter 44

When Shisui had shown up that morning on her door step, she was happy to see him.

But she hadn't been expecting what played out.

He'd taken her to the Hokage's office, where Itachi and the Third were waiting.

And when Shisui told her what they were there for, happy tears welled up in her eyes.

With his position as an Anbu, he didn't want to waste any time.

So, he had set up this quick little ceremony for them to be wed.

That night was the first night she spent with him.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Having awoken to the sound of Shisui's door open, she let out a squeak when she saw Itachi standing there.

She couldn't remember a time she'd felt so embarrassed.

Itachi had walked in, looking for Shisui only to find her in his bed as well.

Her squeak had woken Shisui, and his eyes fell on her.

The blanket was clutched to her chest as she furiously blushed.

Then his eyes trailed over to the door way, where Itachi stood.

He was soon just as red as she was, insisting that Itachi come back later.

Itachi was quick to leave them be, looking just as embarrassed as they did.

 


	46. Chapter 46

The next time she saw Itachi was a little awkward.

She rubbed the back of her neck, apologizing to him for their last encounter.

He shook his head and told her she didn't have to apologize.

It just wasn't something that he wanted to see again, no offense to either of them.

She laughed softly and nodded her head in agreement.

 


	47. Chapter 47

The next couple of months dragged on.

Itachi and Shisui had both been on quite a few missions lately.

Usually together, but sometimes not.

That meant she'd been hardly able to spend any time with Shisui.

Something that caused her heart to twinge, but his missions were important.

So, when she did get time with him, she cherished it.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shisui was back for more than a couple of days.

Instead of immediately going into training, they spent the time together.

Something that she was glad for.

Some time alone with him was all that she wanted.

Taking a walk, holding hands, dinner, then laying under the stars.

Just enjoying being able to be in each other's company again.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Another training session with Shisui.

The first one in a while, since he'd been so busy.

Exhaustion was already tugging at her.

She'd tired out a lot quicker than usual.

Worry streaked across his face as he asked if she was okay.

She nodded her head, feeling completely drained and a bit frustrated.

Why was she getting tired so easily?

 


	50. Chapter 50

A groan escaped her as she slumped against the toilet.

Her stomach felt absolutely terrible.

She'd thrown up at least three times by now.

Once she was sure she was done, she curled up in her bed.

Sleep tugged at her, and she gave in.

 


	51. Chapter 51

It had been a couple days since she had last seen him.

Faintly, she heard her mother speaking to someone at the front door.

So she paused, listening in and found the person her mother was speaking with to be Shisui.

Her mother said that she'd been sick.

Concern filled the tone of his voice as he asked if she was alright.

She said she was, but she was resting right now.

Reluctantly, he left with a promise to come back.

A soft smile came to her face, because it warmed her heart that he came to check on her.

But then her stomach lurched and she raced to the bathroom.

 


	52. Chapter 52

Since she was still getting sick, her mother insisted on taking her to the hospital to make sure she was alright.

She was reluctant to go, but did so to relieve her mother's worry.

They were returning home when she saw Shisui at the front door.

Her mother glanced at between the two of them before walking by Shisui.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

He wrapped his arms around her, relieved to see her.

She hugged him tightly, holding it before gently pulling back.

There was something she had to tell him.

 


	53. Chapter 53

His eyes widened at the news he just received.

He was going to be a father.

She was over two months along.

Her bottom lip was gnawed on nervously, worried.

What if he wasn't happy with the news or didn't want it?

Then a smile spread across his face as he placed his hand on her stomach.

One look at him told her that her worries had been for nothing.

A smile came to her face as she gazed at him.

 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

The news hadn't been a surprise to her mother, because she'd had her suspicions.

But her mother was happy for them, even if she hadn't wanted to be a grandmother just yet.

Her father on the other hand...

It took everything her mother had to keep her father from going on a rampage to get Shisui.

After all, he was the one who got his precious, only daughter pregnant.

Never mind the fact that he was her husband, he still went near his daughter in that way.

 


	55. Chapter 55

When she started to feel better, she went back to staying at home with Shisui.

It had been purchased only a short time before that long string of missions.

A home that had barely been used since they'd gotten married.

Since she hadn't been feeling well, she decided to stay with her parents while Shisui was gone.

It had been far too empty without him there.

It was a nice little home, not too far from where her parents lived.

 


	56. Chapter 56

With her pregnancy, Shisui told her no more training sessions.

Playfully, she rolled her eyes at him and told him he worried too much.

But she agreed to his terms, knowing that he was just concerned for her well being.

And that he didn't want to chance hurting her or the baby.

No more training sessions until after the baby was born, and she had healed.

 


	57. Chapter 57

The next time she saw Itachi was with Shisui.

He congratulated her on her pregnancy.

This wasn't a surprise to her.

He was Shisui's best friend after all, so of course Shisui had already told him.

She smiled warmly and thanked him, touching her stomach.

Shisui placed his hand over her's, letting her lean against him.

Thankfully, the nausea had settled down, popping up only a little in the evenings.

 


	58. Chapter 58

A smile came to her lips as she rested a hand on her stomach.

She hadn't really begun to show yet, only nearing her fourth month.

But she was currently watching a sparring match between Itachi and Shisui.

Of course, she had to insist to Shisui she'd be okay watching, since he'd been unsure.

He and Itachi were plenty skilled enough to not hit her with an attack.

Even so, she could tell that they were holding back in order to 'be more careful'.

Lightly, she shook her head, but kept watching with a smile.

 


	59. Chapter 59

Any time she went to do errands, he made sure to go with her.

If she tried to pick up anything that he deemed too heavy for her, which seemed to be everything, he'd take it from her.

It was irritating, because she was still perfectly capable.

She knew it was only because he cared about her and didn't want her to hurt herself.

But that didn't make it any less irritating.

 


	60. Chapter 60

The sight Itachi saw when he went out was interesting.

She was out shopping, and as usual lately, Shisui was with her.

He was trying to take a grocery bag from her, but she held on tight, giving him an annoyed look.

Perhaps it would be better if he wasn't seen by them...

But he didn't seem to have that kind of luck, because she looked right at him.

_Oh no._

She waved him over, then insisted that he tell his friend that she was capable of carrying the bag.

Itachi glanced at Shisui, then shrugged helplessly as if to say 'you heard her'.

She smiled victoriously as Shisui let go of the grocery bag with a pout.

 


	61. Chapter 61

It wasn't until her sixth month that she really began to show.

And ever since then, Shisui couldn't keep his hands off of her stomach.

He'd grin at her as he placed his hands on her stomach, then proceed to talk to it.

Her heart warmed and melted at the sight of it.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind or heart that he'd be a good father.

Even if he didn't think she could carry anything at all at the moment.

 


	62. Chapter 62

She had dozed off during one of Itachi and Shisui's spars.

Her feet were tucked under her, with an arm resting on the top of her stomach.

But her nap was disturbed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

She groaned as she peeked her eyes open to see the excited face of Shisui.

His hand was pressed to the side of her stomach, and he grabbed her hand, putting it next to his.

There was a slight movement under her hand, and suddenly she knew why he was so excited.

Her eyes were wide as she pressed her hand more firmly against the spot.

Then she couldn't help laughing as he called Itachi over, trying to get him to feel as well.

 


	63. Chapter 63

She entwined her fingers with his as she sat with him.

Curious, she asked him if he'd thought about any names.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, looking down at her and asking if she had.

She smiled and nodded.

Seiichi if it was a boy, and Kaori if it was a girl.

He nodded his approval, wrapping his arm around her and resting his free hand on her stomach.

She let out a happy sigh, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

 


	64. Chapter 64

Instead of Shisui, Itachi met her as she went out shopping.

Shisui was, reluctantly, off on another mission, but at least it had been a while since his last one.

No doubt, he had asked Itachi to help her with her shopping while he was gone.

She looked at him and smiled, waving a little.

He nodded to her, giving her a brief once over.

Gently, she patted his shoulder as she walked by him.

Itachi let her carry more than Shisui did, but he did take the heavier things from her.

 


	65. Chapter 65

She stared down at the young boy who had nearly run into her.

Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother.

His eyes were transfixed on her stomach.

She couldn't help chuckling as she watched him.

Then she held out her hand to him.

He blinked as he looked at her, but took her hand.

Gently, she placed his hand on her stomach.

His eyes widened in wonder when he felt the kick of the baby under his hand.

He looked over his shoulder, grinning excitedly at where Itachi now stood.

 


	66. Chapter 66

It was a relief to find out that Shisui's mission only lasted a couple of days.

She was out with Itachi, who seemed to always accompany her around the village with Shisui gone.

Her arm lifted in the air as she waved excitedly when she spotted Shisui.

His eyes lit up when he saw her, picking his pace up as he ran over to them.

She smiled brightly at him, leaning into him when his arms wound around her.

Her own arms rested around his middle.

She felt his lips press a kiss to the top of her head.

 


	67. Chapter 67

A groan escaped her as she placed a hand on her lower back.

The baby had grown considerably in the last few weeks, since she over halfway into her third term.

And boy, were her back and ankles feeling it.

Just over a month and a half, and the baby would be born.

She'd be able to hold her child in her arms.

And that made the pain she was feeling worth it.

Also, Shisui was nice enough to give her back and shoulder massages.

So, that helped to ease some of the aches and pains.

 


	68. Chapter 68

The two were currently sparring as they often did.

And as usual, she was watching them from what Shisui deemed a safe distance.

A groan left her as she pressed a hand to her stomach.

The noise was enough to cause them to immediately stop what they were doing.

In an instant, Shisui was at her side, with Itachi at her other side just as quickly.

When Shisui asked if she was alright, she smiled and nodding, saying it was just a pinch.

It took a lot of reassuring, but soon enough, the two of them went back to their spar.

 


	69. Chapter 69

She frowned, glancing down when something didn't feel right and her eyes widened.

“Uh...”

Shisui and Itachi were mid air, sending and blocking attacks from one another.

“My water broke.”

The two froze at the words, and since they were midair, they hit the ground face first.

“What?!”

The outburst was muffled by the ground.

Instantly, Shisui was up and at her side, looking rather freaked out and lost.

“What do we do?!”

The words were frantic as his eyes soon fell on Itachi, who looked less frantic, but his eyes were the same as Shisui's.

“You take me to the hospital...”

She had murmured, seeing as both men were too busy freaking out to think of anything.

It was amazing what a woman going into labor did to men.

Shisui nodded hastily, and the two of them helped her to the hospital.

 


	70. Chapter 70

The labor had been long, far too long, for her liking.

Nearly twelve hours from when Shisui and Itachi had gotten her to the hospital.

Sweat matted her hair to her forehead and cheeks, exhaustion gripping her.

She was slumped tiredly against the pillows on the hospital bed, panting heavily.

Shisui stood beside her, holding her left hand and wiping the hair from her face.

He'd been in there the entire time, never leaving her side, letting her crush his hand in her grip.

Itachi had opted to wait outside, feeling that only his best friend should be in there.

 


	71. Chapter 71

The nurse walked over with a bundle, asking if she wanted to hold the baby.

She nodded, letting go of Shisui's hand to support the bundle in both arms.

It was a healthy baby boy with a small tuft of dark hair that matched Shisui's.

And when he looked at his mother, she saw he had Shisui's eyes as well.

Her heart melted at the sight of his little face, whispering.

“He's beautiful, Shisui.”

He agreed, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

She held the baby for a couple moments longer, before gently handing him over to Shisui.

He smiled at her and told her to get some much deserved rest.

With a yawn, she nodded and settled down in the bed, closing her eyes.

In a few minutes, she was asleep and Shisui was slipping out of the room to show his son to Itachi.

 


	72. Chapter 72

Pillows were propped up behind her as she leaned back, her son in her arms.

Shisui wasn't there at the moment, and had been reluctant to leave.

But Itachi had told him that he should check in with the Anbu.

The only reason Shisui actually left was because Itachi promised he would stay with her.

She glanced up at Itachi, smiling at him before looking back down at the baby.

Her finger brushed against his soft cheek.

“Seiichi.”

 


	73. Chapter 73

Her parents had visited for a couple hours the second day that she was in the hospital.

They'd put up a crib for him, in her and Shisui's room, when finding out she'd gone into labor.

Her parents had spare keys to her and Shisui's home.

And she thanked them repeatedly, since they didn't have to do that.

She'd been planning to do that herself once she had gotten out of the hospital.

But her father had waved that off and said he'd been glad to do it.

The both of them were already completely taken with their grandson.

Already the doting grandparents, and Seiichi was only a couple days old.

 


	74. Chapter 74

After two days in the hospital, she was able to go home.

Shisui stood with his back to her as he cooed gently to their son in his arms.

He was giving her privacy to change into a fresh set of clothing.

A tired smile tugged at her lips when she heard Shisui talking to Seiichi softly.

“I'm your daddy, Seiichi.”

She let him continue for another few minutes before letting him know she was done.

He grinned at her, carefully handing Seiichi over to her, before walking home with her.

 


	75. Chapter 75

Gently, she placed Seiichi in the crib, pulling a soft, navy blue blanket over him.

Something her mother had bought for him.

Shisui had walked them home, but had some sort of meeting, so he didn't stay.

Her body was screaming at her for sleep.

She was still exhausted from bringing that lovely little boy into the world.

With a yawn, she flopped onto her back on her bed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

But she didn't get very much rest.

Every little noise from Seiichi caused her to stir.

 


	76. Chapter 76

Much to her dismay, Shisui had some Anbu duties to take care of.

Some duties that he'd delayed until she was out of the hospital.

So, the first few days after getting out of the hospital, she didn't get to see him.

But that was okay, because she knew how important his job as an Anbu was.

That didn't make her miss him any less.

 


	77. Chapter 77

A surprised squeak left her when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

Looking over her shoulder, she discovered that it was Shisui.

For a split second, she was surprised that she hadn't sensed his chakra, but the thought was quickly brushed off.

The smile on her face was so bright that it rivaled the sun.

She turned in his arms, kissing him gently, hands on his cheeks.

He returned her kiss with a happy sigh and pulled back, then blinked when he didn't see Seiichi with her.

Her mother was watching him while she was out getting some diapers.

Shisui accompanied her back home.

Once her mother had left, the first thing he did was gently cradle their son against his chest.

 


	78. Chapter 78

She couldn't help the smile that was spread across her lips.

Shisui was busy trying to convince Itachi to hold Seiichi.

It was one of the only times she'd ever seen the younger Uchiha look unsure about something.

But, in the end, he did take Seiichi, holding the infant with great care.

He gazed at the infant with a soft look in eyes, smiling gently.

It wasn't hard to tell that he'd already won over Itachi's heart.

Seiichi's dark eyes gaze up at Itachi's face.

Then he began to cry, causing Itachi's eyes to widen, glancing at her and Shisui.

She giggled a little as she gently took Seiichi from him, shushing the infant.

“Shhh, that's your Uncle Itachi. Don't cry.”

She looked at Itachi, smiling.

“Don't worry, he's probably just hungry.”

Itachi nodded his head, giving a slight smile in return.

 


	79. Chapter 79

The sight of Shisui cradling Seiichi in his arms was a sight that would always melt her heart.

He was standing in front of the crib, gently wrapping the navy blanket around the infant.

There was another blanket over the edge of the crib.

It was black, soft looking like the navy one already there.

The only difference was that there was a lone Uchiha symbol on it.

Once Seiichi was bundled up, Shisui gently laid him back in the crib, placing the new blanket over him.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

 


	80. Chapter 80

It was hard for her to not worry about Shisui lately.

Each time she saw him, he would be acting just fine.

But his eyes would hold a slightly pained and worn look.

A look that melted away as soon as he looked at her or at their son.

But she saw the look every time and it broke her heart to see.

Anytime she asked, he just smiled and told her that everything was alright.

All she wanted was to completely get rid of whatever it was that was weighing on his shoulders.

 


	81. Chapter 81

She had gone out to the market, alone since Shisui was busy that day.

There was no sign of Itachi either, so presumably, he was busy as well.

So, she was out by herself this time, holding Seiichi.

And the number of times someone came up to her to coo about the cute Seiichi were countless.

She'd flush a little and thank them with a smile.

Something she'd have to recount to Shisui the next time she saw him.

 


	82. Chapter 82

And when she saw him next, she told him how many people had come up to her.

Shisui chuckled and grinned, saying that of course they did, since he was their child after all.

Playfully, she rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder, supporting Seiichi with one arm against her chest.

All he did was grin again and carefully take the baby from her.

Seiichi looked at him with eyes, reaching a little hand out towards him.

She smiled as she watched Shisui hold him closer to his face.

Seiichi's little hand landed on Shisui's nose, tugging on it a little.

She laughed at the sight, as did Shisui though his sounded more nasally.

 


	83. Chapter 83

She was supposed to be watching a spar between Itachi and Shisui.

But she had brought Seiichi with her, so Shisui was too busy with their son.

He had the infant in his arms, gently cooing at him, before turning him to look at Itachi.

Itachi had a hand resting on his hip, but there was a slight smile on his face as he gazed at the two.

Just looking at the child, it was no doubt who his parents were.

With a laugh, she was careful as she took Seiichi from Shisui.

He pouted as she took Seiichi from him, but reluctantly let his son go to get on with the spar.

 


	84. Chapter 84

He slipped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm with his thumb.

Seiichi was asleep in her arms as she leaned against Shisui.

He kissed her hair, murmuring to her that he had an important mission coming up.

But after it was over, he promised he would be around more.

Her eyes lit up, nodding excitedly as she whispered her agreement.

That was something she wanted more than anything, him to be around more.

 


	85. Chapter 85

It was morning, though a bit later in the morning, and Shisui was over earlier than normal.

That look was in his eyes was back, only it was stronger than before.

She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him with concern.

Her eyes asked the question that her voice did not.

As usual, he smiled at her and told her everything was fine, slipping his arms around her as well.

She smiled weakly, not believing him, but not pressing the matter any further.

Because whenever he was ready to tell her, he would.

He pecked her lips, saying that he had to go because his important mission was today.

She nodded her head, pecking him back and watched as he leaned over the crib, kissing Seiichi's head before leaving.

 


	86. Chapter 86

Later when it was almost evening, she was pleasantly surprised to see Shisui standing in front of Seiichi's crib.

His important mission must have been rather quick to deal with.

And by the way he was standing, he appeared to be holding their son.

There was a smile on her face as she said his name.

He leaned down, suggesting that he placed Seiichi back into his crib, lingering for a moment before standing.

When he turned to look at her, she gasped as worry flooded her body.

Blood was dripping from the corner of his right eye.

Instantly, she rushed over to him and asked if he was alright.

 


	87. Chapter 87

The question went unanswered.

His arms found their way around her, and he held her tight.

A concerned frown came to her face as she gazed up at him, arms wrapping around him.

But he just kept holding her, keeping her in his arms like that for a few moments.

Then he kissed her, letting it linger, and she returned it.

Blood smeared on her cheek from his, but it didn't register in her mind.

“I love you, Keomi.”

A slight frown came to her face, because she wasn't sure what was going on.

“I love you too, Shisui.”

He smiled and kissed her a second time, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She would have leaned into the touch, but he was gone before she could say or do anything else.

 


	88. Chapter 88

The more she thought about the encounter, the more confusion and worry filled her.

She reached up and itched her cheek, frowning when she felt something wet on it.

When she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on her finger tips.

A glance at Seiichi's crib showed that he was still sleeping peacefully.

She went to the conjoining bathroom, looking in the mirror to see blood smeared across her left cheek.

It must have come from Shisui when he kissed her.

She grabbed a washcloth from the sink and proceeded to wipe the blood from her cheek.

 


	89. Chapter 89

Soft noises from their room pulled her from her confused thoughts.

She placed the washcloth down on the sink, cheek clean now.

The noises soon grew into coos, clearly coming from Seiichi.

She made her way back into her room and over to Seiichi's crib.

A butterfly with black rimmed bluish purple wings was flying just above the infant.

She glanced at the window and remembered that she opened it earlier.

Seiichi had begun to reach his little hand out toward the butterfly.

She tsk'd and moved her hand down to shoo the butterfly away from him.

But, instead of being shooed away, the butterfly landed on her hand.

Her eyes widened as she froze, staring at the butterfly.

 


	90. Chapter 90

A knock on the door caused her to pull her gaze from the butterfly.

But when she looked back at it, it was gone.

She shook her head and went to answer the door.

Her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw it was Itachi.

She invited him inside, then asked him if everything was okay.

That was when he broke the news.

Shisui was dead.

Her eyes widened as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

_So that's what it meant..._

More tears poured down her cheeks and sobs left her.

Itachi held her as his shoulder was soaked with her tears.

And she was sure that she felt a few droplets on her head.

 


	91. Chapter 91

Her tears continued to flow as she stared at the note before her.

A note that Itachi had given her from Shisui.

_'I'm sorry, Keomi._

_If you're reading this, then it's already been done._

_I can't go along with what the clan wants anymore._

_You and Seiichi were the only things that kept me holding on this long._

_But I can't take it anymore._

_Remember that I love you and Seiichi more than anything._

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you.'_

 


	92. Chapter 92

Her shoulders shook as more sobs wracked her body.

Nothing had ever hurt so much before in her entire life.

Itachi was sitting beside her, an arm around her shoulders, eyes down cast.

She clutched the paper, burying her face in Itachi's shoulder.

“I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. I'm so sorry.”

Her words were whispered, voice cracking due to her sobs.

She wasn't the only one who had lost someone.

He had lost his best friend.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze, murmuring back to her.

“It's alright, Keomi-san.”

His head rested against her's and water droplets dripped into her hair.

 


	93. Chapter 93

It hurt more than any injury she'd ever had.

It'd already been a few days since his death.

And each day without him hurt more than the last.

She stared at the ring on her left ring finger, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her thoughts trailed back to his promise of being around more.

A promise that wasn't going to be fulfilled now.

She buried her face in her hands, softly crying into them.

 


	94. Chapter 94

She was out shopping to pick up a few things.

Seiichi wasn't with her because he was being watched by her parents.

While she was looking at a tomato, she heard two male voices behind her.

Their voices sounded a tad low, but she could heard them decently.

“They were the only two not at the Uchiha meeting that night!”

“Why didn't he just let us arrest him? I know, he's his son. But still.”

“I don't know! I mean, it's so obvious that Itachi killed Shisui!”

Her eyes widened, the tomato slipping from her hand.

 


	95. Chapter 95

The words left her stunned for a moment, but slowly, she looked over her shoulder.

She could only see the back of them, but the symbols on their shirts told her they were Uchiha.

A frown spread across her face as she watched them walk away, still talking to each other.

Itachi killed Shisui?

What could possibly give them such a ridiculous idea?

Those men obviously had no idea what they were talking about.

She picked up the tomato she had dropped and shook her head.

She knew that there was no way that he could have killed Shisui.

Because she had experienced firsthand how heart broken Shisui's death had made him.

 


	96. Chapter 96

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Itachi was beside her, but his gaze was on the direction those two had gone.

She blinked slowly, surprised to see him since she hadn't noticed him around before.

Soon his eyes landed on her, and he gave her a slight nod in greeting.

A soft smile came to her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know it's not true, Itachi-kun. So, don't listen to them, alright?”

The words were whispered low, only for him to hear.

Clearly surprised by her words, his eyes widened when they met hers.

Gently, she squeezed his shoulder before she left, unaware of the softening gaze on her back.

 


	97. Chapter 97

Seiichi would not stop crying.

No matter what she did, the infant would just continue to cry.

And she knew it was because there had been no sign of his father.

He'd never gone so long without seeing him before.

Her arms trembled as she attempted to soothe him by rocking him.

But the effort went without positive results.

Only when she wrapped the blanket Shisui had brought around him did he quiet down.

“I know, I miss him too.”

She whispered, pressing her cheek to her son's head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

 


	98. Chapter 98

It had been quite some time since she'd had actual contact with Itachi.

She saw him sometimes, though it was only in passing.

But it was enough for her to notice that something was off with him.

There was an air of distance around him, more so than usual.

But she tried not to think about it too hard.

Surely, he was still grieving the death of his best friend.

On top of that, there were those horrible accusations about him.

Accusations that she knew were false.

He should be allowed to grieve in peace without being foolishly accused of such a thing.

He had lost the best friend he'd ever had.

No, more than that, he'd lost a brother.

 


	99. Chapter 99

A sad smile tugged at her lips as her eyes landed on a small picture frame on her bedside table.

It was of her and Shisui.

There was a happy smile on her face as she leaned back into him.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist with that signature grin on his face.

It was one of the only pictures they'd ever taken.

Another was beside it, where he had his arms around her while she was holding Seiichi.

And just looking at them caused her to relive the memories with him.

Tears flowed down her face.

 


	100. Chapter 100

It was a pleasant surprise to see Itachi as she walked through Konoha, Seiichi in her arms .

“Hello, Itachi-kun.”

He glanced at her and merely nodded in return.

The small smile faltered a little at how distant he seemed.

But she knew that he was still dealing with Shisui's death just as she was.

When she moved to walk by him, he spoke softly, causing her to pause.

“Keomi-san.”

She quirked a brow, looking at him.

“I have a mission tonight. Please watch over Sasuke for me.”

It was an odd request, but perhaps it was just that dangerous of a mission.

“Of course, Itachi-kun.”

He nodded his thanks, before continuing on his way.

 


	101. Chapter 101

She rubbed her forehead tiredly after laying Seiichi in his crib.

A glance out the window, and her brow furrowed.

For a minute there, she thought she'd seen someone outside the window.

When she'd tried to sense any nearby chakra, she didn't find anything.

She shook her head, brushing it off as her imagination.

Her mind hadn't exactly been all together lately.

And she was exhausted, so she collapsed onto the bed without a second thought.

 


	102. Chapter 102

The news she just received was shocking.

The entire Uchiha clan had been massacred, with the exception of Sasuke.

And the even more shocking news was that it had been Itachi who had done it.

Something that, even in her wildest dreams, she could not fathom.

Had Shisui's death driven Itachi over the edge?

It was the only reason she could think of for him to do such a thing.

But the thought of his request lingered in her mind.

 


	103. Chapter 103

Slowly, painfully, time passed.

Further and further away the day of Shisui's death got.

But it still seemed like only yesterday to her.

There was a emptiness, a void, in her heart.

A void that was made a little smaller each time she looked at her son's face.

Because, when she looked at him, she saw Shisui.

And that made the loss of him a little easier to handle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this one. I've had this finished for months, and just barely got around to posting it on here. A new story will be up shortly. By Chance, You Are The One. It will be Shisui's POV of By Chance. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy that one!


End file.
